User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 23
{-----------IG----------} Jack: *Sitting on a chair, panting, sweating and very tired* Isaac: You okay, Jack? Jack: Yeah, I am... Very, very good, in fact... Isaac: In fact, what? Jack: Isaac, what was the cost of that last run to the Isles? Isaac: That one run was a dagger. Three is a sword. Jack: *Gives you a dagger* Isaac: *Takes* Okay, now why'd you ask that? Jack: *Struggles, but opens a portal to show the Isles and walks in and out of it* That's why. Isaac: Hm. Jack: *Closes it, and falls back on to the chair, panting* Isaac: Costly, isn't it? Nicole has joined the chat. Jack: I suppose so... Hey Nikkie... Isaac: Hello, Nicole. Jack: *Sweating, panting and weakly looking up at Nikkie* Nicole: Hello... Jack: How goes it? Nicole: Not sure yet... Jack: Why? Nicole: One of those days I suppose... Jack: I learned a bit of magic. Remember that necklace I had? Nicole: Yeah? Jack: I don't need it anymore. I can just open portals when I wish, anywhere I need to go. Nicole: Is your Queen happy about that? Jack: ((Basically, gatewalking in a very primitive form)) She does not know yet, I plan to tell her Nicole: ((Cool)) Jack: It just hurts when I use it, that's all. Nikkie, are you mad at me or something? Nicole: No, not at all Jack: Ah, you’re different then when I how I knew you at first, give me a bit to adjust. Nicole: I understand. *Smiles* Jack: You’re more mature. *Smirks* Nicole: I can’t tell. Jack: *Holds up a card of paper* I believe this makes me universally recognized as a mature and responsible adult. *Smirks* ((Jack is a whovian)) Isaac: Jack, don't be so high and mighty. ((Just like you, eh?)) Jack: ((Indeed :P )) Nicole: ... Jack: Oh, you don't... Nevermind... Doctor Who... Nicole: Who? Isaac: Exactly. Who? Jack: Doctor Who. Yes, Doctor Who. Great show. Isaac: ((Actually, it's just the Doctor, doesn't really matter who. Who am I even talking to? Oh, that's right, you...)) Nicole: .... Oh *Looks at feet* Jack: It's just a TV show I like, Nikkie. Nicole: Okay... Jack: It's nothing too important. Nicole: If you say so Jack. Jack: *Gets up* Isaac: *Sits down and stares outside a window* Jack: They raised my bounty... Hehehe Isaac: What? Jack: From $50,000 to $55,000 Isaac: In the city? Jack: Yes. Hehe Isaac: *Sighs* Jack: Oh god, sometimes I love my job. Isaac: And sometimes I hate it... Nicole: *Stares out window silently* Isaac: Check that, I almost always hate it. Jack: *Looks at Nikkie* She will hate me when she finds out though, Nikkie. Isaac: *Sighs* Yeah, she will. Jack: *Sighs* Nicole: I know what you’re talking about... I’m not stupid. Jack: Oh... Nicole: *Sighs, staring out the window* Jack: I never said that, I just did not know you keep up with current events... Isaac: ... Nicole: What else is there to do?... Jack: I don't know... That event is why I thought you were mad at me. Nicole: You can come and go as you please... Jack: You’re not mad at me? Nicole: No... Jack: Wow... You really have changed It... It is almost scary... Almost like a completely new person Nicole: Maybe it’s because my world is small It’s normal... Death... And cruelty... Hiding and playing doll house Jack: *Sighs* I could take you to the city, if you had a hoody on and the like, and Marcus's permission Which I know he will never give. Nicole: ... We can try. Isaac: Marcus let Nicole go with you to the city? Nicole: *Fixes tiara* You’re right it’s pointless *Walks off* Isaac: No, it's possible... But not just you two. Jack: I suppose. Marcus would not entrust me with an ant farm. Isaac: But if someone went with you, like me or him, he could allow it. Jack: I suppose. I wish I could kill Adam. Isaac: Adam... Your brother? Jack: Yes. Isaac: ... Jack: He... Took a page from my journal, and if my queen got a hold of it, I would be dead Make a bunch of copies. Isaac: What did it have on it? Jack: This: *Hands a bit of paper* (( User blog:Jamenil/Jack's Journal Page 59 )) Isaac: Hm... Yeah, that could end badly. Kiba has joined the chat. Jack: It will, most likely. Hello, Kiba. Kiba: *Leans against wall* Hello Jack: How goes it? Isaac: Hello, Kiba. Kiba: *Shrugs* Jack: I learned portal magic, at last. It hurts like hell to use it however. But, I can go to the Isles and back whenever I feel the need. It's fun. Isaac: ... Jack: What? Isaac: Nothing. Jack: Okay. *Struggles, groaning, opens a portal and leaves* Nicole has left the chat. Jack: *Closes it quickly* Isaac: Hm. Kiba has left the chat. LONG WAIT Jack: {------------Ig-----------} *A portal opens in the manor, I force myself out, struggling to stand upright* Hey guys... Virgil: ((What a horrible line.)) Isaac: Hi, Jack. ((ikr)) Jack: ((Well, EXCUUUUUUUSE ME PRINCESS!)) Ow... Virgil: ((No excuses. and I am not a princess.)) Isaac: ((XD)) Jack: *Falls over, sweating and in pain* Isaac: ((Fudge very nice right about now... brb, give me like 5 minutes)) Virgil: *Chuckles* Jack: What's so funny? Virgil: You. Jack: Why am I funny? *Gets up* Virgil: ((Still hasn't given Jack his gun back.)) *Shrugs, grinning* Jack: What is so funny?! Virgil: You. Jack: Why am I funny?! Virgil: *Shrugs, grins wider* Jack: *Speaking to self* Jack, calm down... You know what he is trying to do.... Virgil: *Chuckles* Nicole: *Walks in silently* Jack: Hello Nikkie, Virgil: Hello Nicole. Nicole: Hello Jack: How are you? Nicole: I’m fine. Isaac: ((Back)) Hi, Nicole. Nicole: *Smiles* Jack: Anything new happen if your life? Isaac: *Stares outside a window* Nicole: No. Nothing ever happens Virgil: Oh, Nicole. Did you hear what Jack did to the city? Isaac: She did. Jack: *Smirks* Nicole: ((Actually I don’t know.... -.-)) Isaac: ((You said you did -.-)) Jack: And I woulda gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for those meddling kids! Virgil: Well, Jack blew up part of the city. He killed seventeen people. Isaac: *Mocking tone* Ha, ha, Jack. Very funny. Nicole: Oh... Hm. *Stares out window* Jack: And thusly, Nicole hated me Virgil: And he almost killed more, but Kiba stopped him. Nicole: Good job Kiba... Virgil: Indeed. Jack: *Smirks* Virgil: What are you smiling about? *Grins* Would you like to know what I did with your gun Jack: Yes, I would. It was a gift from My Queen, it means a lot to me. Virgil: *Waves my hand, an amorphous blob of melted metal and plastic appears in my hand* Jack: You... Bastard. Nicole: Behave... Virgil: Yes, and those seventeen people meant a lot to their families. Jack: I was doing my job. Isaac: No, you weren't, Jack. Jack: My title is The Sword of Chaos, I am an Anarchist. I spread Chaos Isaac: *Sighs* Virgil: *The blob disappears again* That does not mean killing people. Nicole: *Taps fingers on window ledge* Stop fighting... Jack: What was I supposed to do? Eat food without buying it, or DO MY JOB THE WAY I AM SUPPOSED TO? Virgil: *Glares at Jack* Shut it. Nicole: .... *Growls menacingly* Jack: *Glaring* Virgil: *Sighs* Okay Nicole, I'll stop. Nicole: Thank you. *Walks out of room* Jack: *Puts face in hands* God... Why do I even stay here? Virgil: Good question. You should consider leaving. Preferably with never returning. Jack: *Glares* Virgil: *Glares back* Isaac: Virgil, Jack, enough. I'm getting sick from the tension here. I think we should all go... Somewhere else. Jack: The city? I will not blow anything up, I promise *Raises hand in a pledge* Virgil: Yeah, sure. Like I am to believe you. Isaac: Sure, I don't care. We all need to go somewhere... Open, right now. Jack: Search my back pack if you wish I will not carry any weapons or things that could be used for terrorism Isaac: Where is your backpack? Jack: I agree with Isaac, we need somewhere open, this place almost seems... Claustrophobic somehow Virgil: I'm not going anywhere with you, Carmine. Jack: Over there *Points to my backpack on a chair* Isaac: *Walks over, opens it* Jack... *Pulls out a dagger* No weapons? *You see a knife, a copy of 1984 and a one liter bottle of soda* I will leave it here Isaac: *Sets it on the table* Fair enough. Here. *Closes the backpack, hands it to Jack* Jack: Thanks *Takes it* Isaac: Come on, then. Let's go. Virgil, come with us? Virgil: I told you, I'm not going anywhere with him. *Gestures at Jack* Isaac: Fine, be that way. Jack: What's wrong with me?! Am I infected with the plague or something? Virgil: *Grins at Jack* Wouldn't you like to know. Jack: I hate you Virgil: The feeling is mutual. Jack: Isaac, let's go... Maybe Nikkie could come? Isaac: Sure. Go get her, I guess. Jack: NICOLE? *Looking for Nicole* Virgil: She's sleeping, you idiot. Nicole: *Is gone* ... Jack: No... She's not in the manor! Isaac: What? Jack: If she was asleep, she would have been woken up Virgil: *Sighs* Well, I can guess where she went. Isaac: Where, then? Virgil: Where else? *Looks out the window in the direction of the city* Jack: Let's go. Isaac: *Sighs* Come on. Virgil: *Walks outside disappears in a swirl of black feathers* Jack: *Walks out, taking dagger* Towerborn... In a city... This is bad... Isaac: *Walks outside, in the direction of the city* Virgil: *Reappears in the city, dressed in casual clothes, starts looking for Nicole* Jack: *Walking around the city* Nikkie? Nicole: *Wandering in a dark hoody with a deep hood and jeans* Isaac: *Wanders through the city, looking for Nicole* Virgil: *Spots Nicole, walks up to her* There you are, Nicole. Jack: *Calls out for Nicole* NIKKIE! Isaac: *Sees Virgil and Nicole, walks over* Nicole: *Bolts down street* Virgil: *sprints after Nicole* Nicole, wait! Jack: *Three people appear from the shadows* Person 1: Jackie... We have been looking for you... Isaac: ...Greeaaaat... Nicole: *Darts again, running* Isaac: Virgil, please go after Nicole? Person 2: Our Patron sends his regards, you’re coming with us, no matter what. Person 3: *Grabs Jack’s arm and all of them teleport away* Virgil: *Catches up to Nicole a few blocks down* Nicole, please stop! Nicole: *Runs* Isaac: *Sighs, runs to where Virgil* Did you see that? Jack: ((Oathbreakers, just what Jack needed :) )) Virgil: ((Okay.)) Good riddance to bad rubbish.*Chases after Nicole* Isaac: ((Yaaaay, Oathbreakers...)) *Follows after Virgil* Virgil: ((Now we wait for Dawn.)) Isaac: ((Yep.)) Nicole: *Climbs up the side of a building* Virgil: *Sighs, climbs after her* Isaac: *Scales up the side of the building* Nicole: *Runs along rooftop* Virgil: *Catches up to Nicole again* Nicole, please stop! We aren't mad, I swear. Nicole: *Comes to a sudden halt at the edge of a building* Isaac: *Races up behind Nicole and Virgil* Virgil: *Stops beside Nicole, places my hand on her shoulder* Nicole, please. Nicole: I wanted to see the city. Virgil: Why didn't you just ask? I would have taken you. Nicole: No you wouldn’t have... Isaac: We would've. Virgil: Yes I would. I was going to ask you, but you already left. Nicole: ... Oh... I’m sorry. Virgil: It's alright. Now then, why don't we go get some food? Nicole: Yay! Virgil: *Grins, takes Nicole's hand, we walk to a pizza parlor* Nicole, you can order whatever you like. Nicole: Order? Isaac: *Follows them silently* Virgil: Yes. You tell them what you want, and I'll pay for it. Nicole: Oh... Virgil: *Smiles* Yep. They have every kind of pizza you can think of, so order whatever you like. Nicole: Meat lovers? Virgil: Sure. How big? Jack: ((XDD)) Isaac: ((Jared! -.-)) Nicole: ... Uh I don’t know.. ((JARED! *SLAPS*)) Jack: ((What, Nicole liking meat lovers, I never would have thought)) knows what we meant ((I love it too, I am not dissing it)) Virgil: How about a large, Nicole? Nicole: Sure... Virgil: Alright. What would you like to drink? Nicole: ... Um root beer? Virgil: Smiles, looks at the lady behind the counter* One large meat lovers, one large root beer. Nicole: *Stays hidden in my hoodie* Jack: ((Imagine the evil, horrible things Oathbreakers are doing to Jack right now)) Virgil: *After a short wait, she comes back with the pizza and root beer, I pay for it* Let’s go sit down at one of the tables, Nicole. ((Good.)) Nicole: *Walks over to table* Isaac: ((I don't think they care, honestly)) Virgil: *Sets the pizza and root beer on the table, sits next to Nicole* All yours, Nicole. Jack: ((nupe)) Nicole: *Nibbles on pizza* Virgil: Do you like it? Nicole: Yes. Thank you Virgil: *Smiles* No problem. Jack: *I appear in the alleyway nearby* Ow...owowowowowowo Isaac: Hm... I'll be right back, you two. *Walks outside, walks over to where Jack is* Jack: ((Coin flip to see if he gets sick from being in the crumbling castle)) ((I will do it, head, he is sick, tails, not sick)) Nicole: *Keeps head low eating silently* Virgil: You okay, Nicole? Jack: ((Heads... ;_;)) Virgil: ((Ha!)) Isaac: ((lol)) Jack: ((Jack's suffering will never end, it seems)) Virgil: ((Good.)) Isaac: ((By the end of the month)) Jack: ((When will you guys try forgiving him?)) Virgil: ((Never.)) Isaac: ((I don't have a grudge against Jack, just his job)) Jack: ((Why not?)) Isaac: ((I just don't)) Jack: *Coughing* Hi Isaac ((It was to rogue)) Virgil: ((Why do you think? He's insane, and a murderer.)) Isaac: Hello, Jack. ((Oh)) Jack: Ain't no rest for the wicked, eh? Isaac: Guess not. Who were those guys? Jack: Oathbreakers, like my brother Hate me, and My Queen Mostly her, but they can get to her from me. Isaac: I thought so. Jack: *Coughing* ((Dawn, you choose, what does Jack have from his visit to the Crumbling Castle, what illness?)) Virgil: ((Make it something really bad.)) Jack: ((Or something mildly annoying, I may kill of jack by the end of the month)) Virgil: ((Good riddance to bad rubbish.)) Nicole: ((Hmmm leprosy *Evil grin* )) Virgil: ((*Applauds* YES!)) Nicole: ((Punishment for lying >:D )) Isaac: ((Leprosy?)) Nicole: ((Yes )) Virgil: ((oh, Dawn, you are awesome.)) Jack: ((D:)) Nicole: ((Thanks )) Jack: ((when did I lie?)) Nicole: ((To little Nikki )) Virgil: ((HI, Leprosy is when your skin begins to rot, until it kills you.)) Nicole: ((Nerve damage )) Isaac: ((I know, I just looked it up)) Jack: ((When was that, though?)) Nicole: ((Long ago )) Jack: ((I hate you sometimes)) Isaac: ((lol)) Nicole: ((Thanks love you too )) Jack: ((Why leprosy?)) Virgil: ((Because, we all hate Jack.)) Jack: ((Seems harsh,)) Nicole: ((It was the first thing I could think of after bubonic plague)) Jack: *Gets up, struggling* Owoowowowow Isaac: Can you walk? Jack: I... I... Think so... Isaac: Well, come on, Jack. *Motions for Jack to follow me* Jack: *Walks, but is very wounded and almost falls a few times* Ow... Ow... Ow... Ow... Ow Isaac: *Sighs, helps Jack walk to Virgil and Nicole* Jack: Thanks Isaac: Yeah. Virgil: *Glances at Jack* No pizza for you. Jack: Well, that's kicking a man when he's down, isn’t it? Isaac: Come on, Virgil. Give him one slice. Virgil: I paid for it, I say if he gets any. And I say no. Isaac: *Sighs, sits down* Alright. Jack: *Sighs* Nicole: ((I have to go -.- )) Jack: Every day for me has been more and more salt in my wounds, eh? ((Bye Dawn)) Virgil: ((Bye Dawn.)) Good. Maybe you'll die soon. Isaac: ((Bye Dawn)) Jack: Why do you hate me so much? I do my job, it's not like I WANTED this in the first place. Nicole has left the chat. Virgil: You certainly don't complain about slaughtering innocents. *Takes a bite from my slice* Jack: Because I can't. My Queen can listen in on me any time she wishes Virgil: Coward. Jack: Some bond we had formed during the process of me becoming an Anarchist. Isaac: *Chuckles* And what would she do? Jack: If what? She overheard me speak ill of her? Isaac: Yeah. Jack: Tear my arm off and beat me with the wet end. If she was in a good mood. Virgil: *Laughs* I would pay to see that! Isaac: And if in a bad mood? Jack: Then eat the said arm If in a bad mood... She would eat me alive. Slowly. And use her powers to keep me alive and feeling everything Isaac: *Crosses arms* And if someone else talked bad about her? Jack: Ignored Isaac: If it was said to her face? Jack: Odd... She ignores others, but the moment something bad leave my mouth... All hell breaks loose Virgil: *Smiles* Good, because she is a hideous, brain dead abomination. Jack: *Glares* Virgil: *Smiles, enjoying my pizza* Jack: Not to me, I married her. She does have intelligence, but, as a Fear, thinks differently than me or you Isaac: Jack, you didn't answer me. Jack: Tear them apart. Isaac: *Chuckles* I thought so. Jack: Why do you ask? Isaac: Just curiosity. Jack: Are. You. Planning. ANYTHING? *Glaring* Isaac: What if I am, Jack? Jack: Then you will see my bad side. Virgil: *Chuckles, going through a wallet that obviously isn't mine* Isaac: *Looks at Virgil* Put it back. *Looks back at Jack* And how would that affect me? Virgil: Why should I return this wallet? Isaac: Because the person who it belongs to needs it more than you do. Or me. Or Jack. Virgil: The person I took it from was abusing some girl. Isaac: *Sighs* Fine, keep it then. Jack: Imagine... Imagine you’re in pain, somewhere, far away from home... You’re dying, and before things could get ANY worse... *Stands up, walks over to you, my dagger in my hand*... You see the DEVIL HIMSELF standing in front of you... That is my bad side. Isaac: Ha, and I'm Michael Jackson. Virgil: *The serving lady screams when she sees the dagger, runs to call the police* Now you've done it, Carmine. Jack: Ask any of my Victims. They are dead, so, you can't. *Puts knife away, walks away* Isaac: *Stands up from my chair* Now look at what you've done. And I'm not like them Jack, remember that. Jack: Just another thing in my personal hell Virgil: *Finishes my pizza, stands* Jack: Then I turn on all the lights and strap you into a chair So you cannot escape Isaac: *Follows Jack, chuckling* Darkness, Jack, you forget... Virgil: *Kick's Jack's leg out as I pass him, keeps walking* Isaac: *Steps into a shadow, appears in one next to Jack* You tend to forget. Jack: OW *Falls over* Category:Blog posts